Fight For The Golden Throne - SYOC
by Rayne22
Summary: A new Game of Thrones is taking place in an entirely new realm. Submit your character and see how they make out. - SYOC open.
1. Chapter 1

Fight for The Golden Throne  
_SYOC_

Welcome Game of Thrones fans! I've seen a couple of Game of Thrones fanfictions started, but never actually written. I promise I will do my absolute best to write this story should I get enough submissions.

However, there are in fact rules. First of all, read all of the information in this form (including my character). I cannot stress that enough. Second, when submitting try to use proper grammar/spelling and proofread so everything makes sense. If your submission is confusing to read, I probably won't be bothered to take it seriously. Third, all submissions will be send through personal messaging, or they will not be considered. Limit of one character and kingdom per subject heading. The subject must be your character's first and last name only. I'd like a variety of characters, male & female, heroic and villainous. I am considering having something like the Night's Watch, but it may or may not happen.

If you have any questions feel free to ask.

Character Submission Form

Full Name:

Age:

Sexuality:

Appearance:

Personality:

Position in Society:

Childhood and History:

Family (include each member's name, age, position in society and relation to your character):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Ideas For Your Character (2):

Examples of Dialogue (3):

Extra Info:

* * *

My Character/Example

Full Name: Elisabeth Amelia Burlington

Age: 14

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Appearance: Tall and skinny with slight feminine curves. She has straight black hair that reaches her midback. She has light blue eyes with a fair complexion.

Personality: Headstrong and determined Elisabeth rarely backs down from a fight. She's known to be flirty and charming, and incredibly smart due to her extensive education. She knows the ins and outs of courts, and usually manages to get her way. Behind her tough exterior she does have her insecurities, mainly about what will happen after she weds and becomes what she calls a second rate queen subject to her husband's wills.

Position in Society: Former Princess

Childhood and History: She spent most of her childhood growing up in her father's courts, learning how to become a queen when she grew up. However when she was 12 there was a revolt against the king and her father was overthrown. Her brothers were executed and she was betrothed to the eldest son of the usurper. After her betrothal her life changed drastically, she was sent to live with a trusted friend of the current king until she came closer of age to marry the current crown prince.

Family (include each member's name, age, position in society and relation to your character):

Alexander Burlington/father (deceased at age 40): Former King of The Four Kingdoms. He was a kind and fair ruler, putting the needs of his subjects first. However, one ruler (hint hint main character to be submitted) had a coupe to over throw him and enlisted the help of another lord (hint hint another main character) which was a success. Once overthrown he was executed along with his sons. He had a good relationship with his Elisabeth, allowing her more freedom than he did his other daughters and even allowed her to attend council meetings.

Margaret Burlington/mother (deceased at age 30): Queen of The Four Kingdoms, died giving birth to a still born daughter. She was a very charitable queen, always trying to support her citizens in need. Though she knew class distinction was important she raised her children to ensure that the needs of most of the citizens are met in order to prevent a revolt.

Gavin Burlington/brother (deceased at age 20) Crown Prince of The Four Kingdoms. He was a charismatic, outgoing man. He enjoyed joking around with his friends and showing off his jousting and hunting skills. He was very easy going, though took diplomatic matters seriously. He had a love-hate relationship with Elisabeth, but despite his father's disapproval taught her archery and was going to teach her sword fighting before his death.

Gregory Burlington/brother (deceased at age 18) Prince of The Four Kingdoms. He was more shy and timid than his siblings, though very intellectual. He spent most of his time indoors with his tutors, or with a good book. He enjoyed his sister's company, mainly for her intelligence, since she's one the few women at court who would openly show their intelligence.

Strengths: Intelligent, has a good knowledge of politics and due to being a princess has many friends in high places. She's talented with a bow and arrow. She knows how to charm most people into getting her way.

Weaknesses: She's headstrong and stubborn, which leads to most of the problems with her captors. She doesn't quite fit in well with other girls since she's outspoken and not modest like most girls her age are. She's weak and would stand no chance in hand to hand combat.

Ideas For Your Character (2): Not applicable to my character.

Examples of Dialogue (3): "You're no king, merely a usurper. I may not have the support of the people, but we both know that the throne you sit on is rightfully mine. You can beat me as much as you wish, but I will never acknowledge you as my king."

"Come now Father, I'm sure you believe that me learning archery is dangerous. But I assure you, Gavin is a wonderful teacher, besides if I'm to be a queen one day shouldn't I at least learn how to defend myself?"

Elisabeth giggled, "Thomas, you surely know that's foolish. If we were to invade from the West it would be an uphill battle, uphill battles are always lost."

Extra Info:

So that's the information for my character. If you want to send in the main villain either you can write the coupe and basic information of the takeover in background or I can come up with it, it's all up to you. If you do make the usurper (or their eldest son) you must include how they would treat my character. Also if you submit the lord in charge of Elisabeth until she goes back to the Golden Palace to be prepared for her marriage you must include how he would treat her as well.

All of the kingdoms are ruled by The King of The Four Kingdoms or sometimes called the Terriumin King.

If submitting a ruler (or their child) you need to fill out the Kingdom Submission Form.

Keep in mind, as in Game of Thrones the plot is centred around who rules over the four kingdoms. Ideal characters I would like would be obviously villians, the usurper, his right hand man and characters who are trying to restore peace in the realm.

For submitting characters, _try_ to keep it as centred around the main plot as possible, some subplots are fine but it does mostly need to be around who's in power. Also please be creative with your submissions, not everyone can be the lord of a kingdom, but they can be citizens or upper classmen in a kingdom, or they could be a courtier. The possibilities are endless.

* * *

Kingdom Submission Form

Kingdom Name:

Ruler Title (would typically be Lord of _ but you can make it special if you want):

Patriarchal or Matriarchal:

Customs:

What Kingdom is Known For:

Kingdom Strengths:

Kingdom Weaknesses:

Location/Landscape:

Extra Information:

My Example (lazily filled out, please be more detailed than I was)

Kingdom Name: City of Terriumin

Ruler Title: King of Terriumin and of The Four Kingdoms

Patriarchal or Matriarchal: Patriarchal society.

Customs: Before the usurper took over Terriumin was known for its elaborate banquets, jousting tournaments and mainly leisurely activities. Being the political capital of the four kingdom mainly the rich inhabit it, or those there on official business.

What Kingdom is Known For: The Golden Palace and more importantly the golden throne. As the capital of the kingdoms Terriumin is home to the royal family and as such there is a strong military presence (even more so after the takeover).

Kingdom Strengths: Rich so it can provide resources for all its citizens, well protected.

Kingdom Weaknesses: In the middle of the kingdoms so it's easy to cut off access to supplies. Mostly reliant on outside sources for most of the basic daily supplies; there are limited farming lands inside the city walls.

Location/Landscape: Mostly flat lands with a couple of hills and lakes. In the centre of the four kingdoms.

Extra Information:


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to address a couple of things, I will be starting the first official chapter sometime this weekend. I was trying to start it today but I'm still waiting on characters and information from a couple of people. Also, when sending in characters, keep in mind **the main plot**. I do not want a bunch of characters with story ideas surrounding their little kingdom with no interconnections to the main issue of the story, which is who rules The Four Kingdoms, since that would have an impact on your character.

I still do need more characters, there is no limit nor do I intend to make a limit on the number of character submissions allowed. If you have any questions please send them through PM as that will be my main means of communications. Also, I will not be accepting any character through reviews, if you cannot PM fix the problem, and if you do not have an account, make one.

The usurper has been submitted, thank you to the author who provided him and I will not be requiring anymore submissions for that key role. However, opposition to him will be required, so feel free to send those characters in.

If you have any questions/concerns feel free to ask. Also, the story may or may not have been reported if it gets taken down for a couple of days assume it was reported and removed by staff rather than that I have discontinued.


	3. Chapter 3

I have received a religious order from an author who will go nameless. As of now it will be the religion of the Four Kingdoms; however if you would like your kingdom to have a different one please inform me through PM. If you have any questions regarding the religious order feel free to ask. The author has made the High Priestess; the High Priest however is open for submissions.

Holy Order of Ormen

Leader Title: High Priest

Religious Beliefs: Similar to Christianity, their god (Ormen) created the world and everything in it. In their religious scripture (The Book of Ormen) outlines their religious beliefs, moral codes and pathway to heaven. They care little for earthly matters such as who reigns the kingdom, so long as their religion is followed. Men do have more authority than women, women are only allowed to offer religious counsel to other women and only the High Priestess is allowed to preach during religious ceremonies.

Structure: (from top to bottom): High Priest (only one); leader of the Order, and most often the priest who is the spiritual adviser for the royal family. Position is attained through vote of the priests and High Priestess.

High Priestess; Leader of the Suoras and Priestesses. Responsible for the overseeing of the charity and medical services provided by The Order.

Priest: Self explanatory; they preach during services and offer spiritual guidance to citizens of all class and do not discriminate.

Priestess: Mainly counsel women, train Suoras and oversee their operations.

Suorans: The Christian/Catholic equivalent of monks.

Suoras: The Christian/Cahtolic equivalent of nuns.

Novices: A Suora/Suoran in training, trained by both Priestesses/Priests and Suoras/Suorans.


End file.
